


Take My Flight

by writinglesmisfics (Twackycat)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon and human hybrids, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Mental bonds, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jehan, Nothing explict, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Rating May Change, Riders, Steampunk, Trans Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Joly, Trans Male Character, Trans Marius, genders will change during the fic, possible PTSD, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/writinglesmisfics
Summary: Les Amis are a group of revolutionary airship pirates composed of humans, dragons and hybrids, and their most recent attack leads them to rescuing R, a dragon who has known nothing but abuse. They continue to plan their next act of rebellion against the oppression and exploitation of dragons as they help R integrate into their little group.





	Take My Flight

She bared her teeth at the humans who were standing a few feet away from her impatiently watching her as she struggled with the contractions that wracked her body. They did nothing to help her but that was perfectly fine with her. She’d done this hundreds of times before. The whole airship rocked as a deafening roar sounded and she watched smugly as the humans fell over. She kept her wing curled around the two eggs she’d already laid as a bell started tolling.

The humans immediately started yelling angerly as they tried to get to their feet. They both started to close in on her and she knew they were coming for her eggs. She remembered the first time she’d done this and she’d tried fighting them off, trying to keep her clutch. She’d quickly been put in her place and she hadn’t tried to keep any of the other clutches she’d laid. But she knew from the way the airship was tilting dangerously that they weren’t going to stay up much longer and she’d be damned if she was going to let this last clutch be taken away from her.

As the two humans approached her, she snarled at them, but they continued coming closer, heedless of her warnings. When one finally got close enough, she snapped at him, feeling a rush of triumph as she sank her fangs into the man’s hands. She relished in the man’s scream of pain and the gush of blood. Shaking her head, she enjoyed the feeling of flesh tearing beneath her fangs.

But the triumph was short lived as she forgot about the second man, who took advantage of her diverted attention to slam a large metal pipe down on the back of her head. She released her grip on the man’s hand with a cry of pain. Her head hit the floor as her wings went slack allowing the two eggs to roll away from her. The man immediately snatched the eggs up she watched through her swimming vision and the pounding from the back of her head. Her indignant cry turned into a cray of pain as another contraction wracked through her body.

She couldn’t do anything as she could vaguely make out the man carelessly hold the eggs in one arm as he dragged the second man out of the room. Her head pounded in time with the bell still tolling and when she tried to push herself up her wings trembled under the effort for a second before giving out. Another contraction wracked her body and fear gripped her. It was weaker than before, and she still had another egg to lay.

She flinched weakly as a loud bang came from outside the room, and suddenly a bright red form appeared in the doorway. They yelled something and then started moving into the room. She tried to back away but her body was too exhausted to move her any and as another, still weaker contraction hit, all she could do was whimper.

The intruder murmured softly as they approached and it took her muddled brain a few seconds to realize they were speaking Draconic, a different dialect than she was used to, but it was still Draconic. They got close enough for her to see sort of make them out. Another dragon but he was in human form. He carefully knelt down next to her and gently ran his hands down her flank, shushing her when she whimpered.

“My name’s Feuilly. Just relax.” His hand barely brushed her belly and she snarled at him. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m gonna help and then we’ll get you and your clutch out of here.”

She doesn’t know if she should trust him, but another contraction hit, and he pressed down on her belly confidently. The final egg moved, and she gasped. She laid her aching head down and closed her eyes, completely exhausted.

“Hey, no, stay awake. Talk to me. What’s your name?” He continued to gently push the egg along as he kept talking.

“No… name.” She wheezed this out, not bothering to open her eyes, and he stilled for a second, before he continue his meticulous work.

“Um… do you have a… fuck… what’s the word… Right! Do you have a designation?” He said the last word with clear disdain and she shrank back a little bit.

“R18-32.”

“Is it alright if I call you R?” She didn’t say anything but a weak cry of pain and one last press from his hands and the egg finally slipped out. She opened her eyes and growled weakly as she saw him reach for the egg. He ignored her, but gently stroked her side. “I’m not going to take it.” To her amazement, he was true to his word, simply bringing the egg closer to her chest. “Okay, now let’s get you out of here.”

She summoned the strength to wrap her wings around her last egg and after a second she was being lifted up, carefully cradled against his chest. It was clear that he was trying to hurry but also keep her as comfortable as possible. She wanted to stay alert, but the warmth radiating from her savior and her exhaustion let her drift off to sleep.


End file.
